Dominating or Dominated?
by JJKMagic
Summary: He had always been dominating but nothing was as hot as being dominated! AKUROKU (Roxas/Axel). YAOI, LEMON.


This idea just occured to me. It wasn't planned at all but it ended up being the first yaoi lemon I wrote.

**Warning: RoxasXAxel, Yaoi, Lemon, Smut, Rated M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or do you know any sex scenes in it? ****No? See, I definitely don't own it xD**

* * *

**Dominating or Dominated?**

Neither of them would have expected this the first time they had sex. This was passion beyond their imagination. This fever could match the fires of hell.

The blond had thought it was wrong the first time they did it but not anymore. Roxas didn't think anymore, he did what Axel wanted and he wanted _it _hard.

It felt almost normal, no, it already was normal. The redhead bent over the bed, emitting moans of pleasure, his back arched and his fingers clinging to the blanket; he was resting on nothing more than his elbows. His shiny green eyes were filled with lust though Roxas couldn't see it, he just knew it.

The redhead wanted it hard; he was never satisfied. He wanted to be dominated though he had always been dominating.

Yes, he had been dominating, even the first time they had sex. The blond had accepted it, hadn't expected it otherwise. It hadn't been bad at all but Axel wanted something else; he was _craving _for a different feeling. Yeah, their first time had been good, just as Roxas had expected it but he had been utterly shocked when he awoke the next day. The intense gaze the redhead gave him while he lowered himself on the smaller male's suddenly erect member… he would never forget it. This new sensation flooding through him. He had never been dominating but he learned to love the feeling. Axel being at the mercy of him… but he didn't tease him, seeing him in such pleasure was way more stunning than seeing him begging for it.

"Roxas!" the redhead gasped. "Harder!" he demanded and Roxas was willing to oblige. He increased his thrusts, earning loud moans and groans every time he hit that sensitive spot within his lover. But Axel wouldn't keep quiet, wouldn't be satisfied with just that. He gave in to his animal desires, his craving for more, though he had kept it secret before. When he had impaled himself on the blond's cock for the first time he hadn't said anything. It had been embarrassing for him but he had noticed he _wanted _to be bottom, he wanted to be _dominated_. He had groaned lowly, listening to Roxas' erratic moans. He loved the feeling of the blond _filling _him. He needed it, _wanted_ it, wanted it so much more.

"Roxas!" he cried in pleasure when the blond started to cover the redhead's spine with soft kisses not once breaking the rhythm of his thrusts. Axel was ticklish even if he would never admit it. It was easier to distract him with soft kisses than anything else.

"Rox…as…"

"Yes, Axel?" the blond asked placing another kiss on the sensitive skin of the redhead, making him gasp.

"Stop it… just fuck me, fuck me senseless!" he demanded.

Roxas chuckled slightly but complied. He grabbed the redhead's hips firmly, thrusting even harder. Axel moaned _happily_ but he still wasn't _satisfied_.

"Harder! Faster!"

His breathing became erratic when Roxas increased the speed of his rhythm. He couldn't get enough oxygen to fill his lungs. The sound of their moving bodies was driving him insane.

"Roxas… give me all… you've got!" he gasped.

The redhead was challenging him so he would do his best to satisfy him. The younger male used all his power to hit his lover's prostate head-on. And he had had enough exercise. Axel screamed out in pleasure, his strength nearly abandoned him when the pressure on his elbows became too much.

He arched his back; he was close, _so close_.

"Roxas!"

The high pitch in Axel's voice told him what he needed to do. He removed a hand from Axel's hip and grabbed the redhead's throbbing member.

"Ahh!" he cried in pleasure at just the touch of the blond's hand.

Roxas could feel the wet precum while he stroked the cock of the older male. One last loud moan and the redhead climaxed, soiling the blanket with his cum but neither of them ever cared. At the feeling of Axel tightening around him Roxas came as well, spilling his seed within his lover before pulling out.

Axel let himself collapse into bed, his arms hurt unbelievably but it didn't matter. He was happy, satisfied… Roxas rested next to his lover and pulled him close. The redhead smiled at him. "I love you," he whispered. The younger male just huddled up against his lover and fell asleep.

Their sex couldn't be more passionate but their love couldn't be softer.

* * *

Well, how was it? An Uke Axel ist rather rare, right? xD

**Please tell me what you think :-)**


End file.
